1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch interlocking mechanism for use in a pushbutton tuner, and more particularly to a clutch interlocking mechanism incorporated between a manual rotary tuning system and pushbutton tuning system of a pushbutton tuner which is capable of eliminating play and backlash between a gear and a rack of the clutch interlocking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pushbutton tuner is provided with a clutch mechanism between a tuning system by a manual rotary shaft and a tuning system by a pushbutton tuner for switching of the systems. In a conventional pushbutton tuner, a memory slide is displaced through such a clutch mechanism and a drive gear provided on the clutch mechanism is urged to be meshed with a rack of the memory slide by a spring pressing the drive gear against the rack. However, urging or pressing by the spring will not always result in a desired effect but sometimes will cause lifting of a fulcrum portion or produce undesired play or backlash in the engagement of the gear. Thus, desired tuning cannot always be expected due to the so caused backlask etc.